The invention relates generally to sporting goods and recreational products, and more particularly to a bodyboard for use in riding on waves such as ocean surf.
Bodyboards are flotation amusement devices for riding waves. They are similar to surfboards, the major differences being that bodyboards are shorter, lighter and generally more flexible than surfboards. In form, a bodyboard is a contoured, elongated, semi-rigid foam plank having a top riding surface and a plastic bottom skin which is generally slick and somewhat stiff for enhancing planing on the surf.
Bodyboards are traditionally ridden in a prone or procumbent position, with one arm extending forwardly for gripping the nose end of the board, either centrally along the nose or at one of the forward corners of the board. The other arm is generally positioned in a trailing manner, for gripping a side edge of the board. The rider, pushes or pulls against the front and side edges, bending or twisting the board to assist in maneuvering. The rider's legs, which trail the board, also help with steering and maneuvering.
Bodyboarding is a very fast-paced and exhilarating sport, and has evolved to include competitions where tricks and maneuvers requiring a high degree of coordination and aggressiveness are attempted. Maneuvers such as the "el rollo," "belly spinners," and others require daring and precise turns, mandating that a rider have complete control over the board. To maintain such control, a rider must grip the board securely, but this can become a problem because the board is necessarily wet. If the rider's hand slips off the board at an inopportune moment, the result is an aborted or out-of-control ride.
While riding a bodyboard, the rider will often rest some of his weight on the elbow of the forward arm, using the fingers of his forward hand to grip the nose end of the bodyboard and pull upwardly to increase the curvature of the front of the board. When a more secure grip is required, the forward hand is usually shifted to the corner of the nose, where the hand can partly wrap around the side edge of the board. The trailing hand grips the opposite side edge at a point distant from the nose. It is along the side edges of the board that a jaw-like grip between the fingers and thumb of the hand is particularly important.
Bodyboards have been specifically developed to improve the shape of the side edges so they will provide a more secure handhold, for example, the bodyboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,034, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that patent, an elongate ridge is provided along each side edge of the board extending from the nose to an angular offset near the rear of the board. The top riding surface is depressed below the ridge, resulting in a raised edge against which the rider's thumb can rest to improve his grip. The board shown in the patent facilitates handholds in two specific locations adjacent the angular offsets. The elongated ridge extending along the side edges of the patented board are relatively broad and flat and not usable as enhanced-grip handhold by individuals with small hands. It would be advantageous to provide improved handholds for hands of all sizes extending along a greater length of the side edges of the board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shape or contour for the side edges of a bodyboard to enhance the grip of the bodyboard rider along the side edges.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved side edge handhold for bodyboards which can comfortably accommodate hands of different sizes to provide a comfortable and sure grip for hands over a broad range of hand sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bodyboard incorporating gripping contours extending along the side edges of the top surface of the board which facilitate both a strong, sure grip and the comfort of the rider.
Accordingly, the invention provides a bodyboard comprising an elongate, substantially planar board having a top surface for supporting a rider, a bottom surface for planing on water, a front nose end, a rear tail end, and elongate laterally-opposed side edges extending between the nose and tail ends. The bodyboard further includes an elongate grip contour formed in the top surface of the board adjacent each side edge in selected regions of the board. Each elongate grip contour includes a ridge extending above the top surface immediately adjacent the side edges of the board and a depression extending into or below the top surface of the board adjacent the ridge. The elongate grip contour allows the thumb of a hand gripping the side edge to fit comfortably over the ridge and extend into the depression. In its preferred form, the elongate grip contour extends along approximately the forward one-third to four-fifths the length of the board. The preferred bodyboard also includes a beveled edge along each side edge of the board, and the ridge forms an extension of the beveled edge above the plane or level of the top surface.